


Prey

by CatherineMorgenstern



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: (due to the nature of the premise), Biting, Blackmail, Bruises, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Death Threats, Denied orgasm, Dubious Consent, Eric being Eric, F/M, Fellatio, Hair Pulling, Initiation, Power Imbalance, clothed male/naked female, dauntless, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Eric catches you breaking the rules during initiation. After he scares the crap out of you, he decides to use it as blackmail material.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/gifts).



> Anything in _italics_ during the fear sim scene is taken from the novel with some slight alterations to fit the narrative.
> 
> This is a birthday present for my dearest friend and beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), who is absolutely obsessed with Eric. Happy Birthday, lovely!

It was nearing 1AM and you were supposed to be in bed. Instead, you were running across Dauntless’ rooftop in a near crouch, making as little noise as possible while trying not to slip on the rain-soaked concrete and hoping desperately not to draw anyone's attention.

 

You'd just come back from a visit to your family at Erudite. A severe case of homesickness had prompted you to sneak out after curfew and blatantly disregard the Faction Before Blood rule.

 

Being an initiate was taxing, more taxing than you could have possibly imagined and that wasn't even taking into account the physical demands Dauntless’ initiation had thrown at you. The relationships between initiates were cutthroat and while you had managed to find some you could hang with, you weren't naive enough to think you were friends; if it came down to it you knew you’d sell each other out in a heartbeat. Until you’d survived initiation, you were resolved to stay on your toes. You could make friends once you’d become a full member.

 

Though you were convinced that your strategy was the smartest mindset for your current situation, it had the side effect of making you feel incredibly lonely; not having anyone you could openly confide in and talk to about fears and insecurities had taken its toll on your psyche.

 

So, in a spur of the moment decision, you'd decided to go visit your family.

 

Talking to your parents had done wonders for your mood and you didn't regret breaking the rules at all. Though, of course, you were now faced with the problem of getting back into Dauntless unseen.

 

Obviously, you couldn't strut in through the front door and you were aware that both the compound and the city itself were being monitored by Dauntless, but you were sure that you'd be stealthy enough not to raise any alarms even though Dauntless was practically a fortress. Or at least that was what you kept telling yourself. The pelting rain made this both easier and tougher; while it did give you more cover, you also had to be more careful in order not to lose your footing and make an unintentionally grand announcement about what you'd been up to.

 

You figured that the easiest way to get back in was to take the “initiates’ entrance”, meaning you’d once again have to jump from the roof into the net.

 

It had scared the crap out of you when you'd been forced to jump into the unknown on the day of the choosing ceremony. Logically, you'd been aware that they wouldn't let all of their initiates fall to their deaths on the first day, but that hadn't soothed your nerves at all. And Eric’s menacing presence hadn't exactly inspired trust. In fact, you'd been convinced that you'd make a complete fool of yourself by throwing up the minute you were back on solid ground. Luckily, that hadn't happened. You knew Eric would've never let you live it down. The youngest Dauntless leader, who happened to be one of your instructors, was utterly ruthless in his punishments for any perceived weaknesses that made anyone a disgrace to his Faction in his eyes.

 

You'd made sure earlier that the net was still there. For all you knew, they could have removed it after that first day and wouldn't that have been a sorry way to die. You could almost see Eric giving a toast at your funeral. Something along the lines of “stupidity kills”.

 

Checking every which way to make sure there were no patrols out, you darted out of the shadows and approached the edge of the roof. Glancing down into black nothingness, you gathered all your courage and told yourself that it would be fine.

 

Closing your eyes, you jumped.

 

It took a considerable amount of strength not to scream as you plummeted through the air but you dug your nails into your palms and ordered yourself to stay quiet. Just when you thought you were unable to suppress the scream that seemed to be lodged in your throat any longer, you landed in the net. Bouncing up and down a few times, you let out a shaky breath. It took longer than anticipated to get off the damn thing once you weren't thrown into the air any longer since there was no Four this time to assist you by holding down the edge.

 

When your feet were finally back on the ground, you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. The adrenaline that was still coursing through you made your knees a little wobbly and your hands shake ever so slightly. You knew you had to get yourself under control before venturing out into the corridors. It would be a shame if you were busted so close to getting away unscathed.

 

Thankfully, you'd made sure to familiarise yourself with the compound to the extent that you knew at least two different routes that would take you back to the initiates’ quarters without having to cross the chasm or get too close to the Pit. Calculating which one would be the best to take, you quickly settled on the slightly longer one since it was the less travelled of the two as far as you knew.

 

Your heart was racing and you felt a little nauseous since this part of your trip was the most risqué one. Getting caught out of bed at the other side of the compound would be grounds enough for severe punishment or even a lowering of your scores, but getting caught in wet clothes and muddy boots would instantly prove you'd been outside which initiates weren't allowed to do unless they were accompanied by a full member of Dauntless as you well knew. Both Eric and Four had reiterated that rule on the first day of training. Getting caught was not an option. They might throw you out or kill you instantly as punishment for your little nighttime excursion.

 

Breathing deeply and smiling at the familiar scent of fire and smoke from the open flame in the Pit that seemed to be detectable in all of Dauntless, you peeked into the dimly-lit corridor.

 

Coast clear.

 

Telling yourself to suck it up, you started your journey back towards the dormitory. Every little sound had you on edge but you were beyond grateful that anything aside from the Pit was scarcely illuminated at night. The lanterns on the walls were placed far enough apart from one another that their bluish beams of light didn't intertwine. You nearly had a heart attack when you heard laughter coming your way, prompting you to quickly hide in a dark alcove and thanked your lucky stars when it turned out to be a couple that was utterly distracted with their hands all over each other.

 

You started to sweat when you had to sneak past the brightly illuminated Pit. Granted, you didn't have to get too close but the voices and light still managed to spill out towards your hiding place a few crossroads away. Moving as fast as you could without making your footsteps echo, you breathed a sigh of relief when you were cloaked in darkness once more, leaving the Pit behind.

 

Despite this minor success, you suddenly felt like you were being watched but reasoned that it was your senses playing a trick on you since there was no one in sight whenever you turned around to check.

 

You knew it was only a few more turns before you’d reach the dormitory and the tension in your shoulders eased ever so slightly at the prospect of making it into bed with no one the wiser even though you still couldn't shake the feeling of … well, being hunted. Your pulse and breathing had quickened accordingly as the adrenaline kicked in and your body was sent into flight mode. It took all your willpower to calm yourself down enough to venture onwards.

 

It was eerily quiet in this part of the compound and the hairs at the back of your neck prickled as your nervousness increased once more. Your overactive imagination conjured all kinds of monsters lurking in every nook and cranny. You felt utterly unsettled and tried convincing yourself that you were being silly and that it was just the nature of your nocturnal adventure that had you so on edge.

 

Despite the reassurances you made to yourself, you stopped at a corner and flattened your back against the wall in order to listen for footsteps.

 

For a minute, you couldn't hear anything aside from the blood rushing in your ears and the frantic beating of your heart. Closing your eyes, you went through the breathing exercises Four had shown you in preparation for throwing knives. Once you'd gotten yourself under control again, you were able to actually listen; no sounds whatsoever. Licking your lips, you peered around the next corner to make sure no one was out and about and were met with nothing but stillness. Summoning whatever courage remained, you tiptoed down the next hallway. 

 

Almost there, you reassured yourself. You can do this. You'll be back in bed before you know it.

 

The door to the dormitory appeared before you at the end of the next corridor and though you made sure to stay quiet, your entire body relaxed at the familiar sight.

 

Just one more crossroad and you'd made it. You'd really gotten away with it. The relief enveloping your being turned into euphoria and you couldn't stop the wide grin from forming on your lips. Slowing your steps as you approached the final corner, you couldn't hear anything but the faint snoring coming from your fellow initiates behind the door.

 

You made it past that final hurdle without interruption and just when you were picking up your pace to get inside, hand already reaching for the doorknob, a voice spoke from behind you.

 

“What do you think you're doing, initiate?”

 

A shriek escaped your lips as you jumped in fright, whirling around only to come face to face with Eric.

 

Shit. You were so dead.

 

He was leaning against the wall -- maybe five feet behind you -- with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other as if he didn't have a care in the world.

 

Where the hell had he come from?

 

“E-Eric,” you squeaked.

 

Before you could gather your wits about you to come up with some kind of explanation that wouldn't get you thrown down the chasm by yours truly, he detached himself from the wall and stalked towards you. Instinctively, you backed away as your fight or flight instinct kicked in. Unfortunately for you, there wasn't much space left for your retreat and attacking Eric would be utter lunacy. Soon, you found yourself backed into the door.

 

Your wide eyes were glued to his face. He wasn't grinning or frowning, not even a familiar smirk adorned his thin lips. Instead, he was scrutinising you with a face devoid of emotion. You'd always thought those mockingly cruel smirks of his were terrifying but the way he looked at you now raised goosebumps all over your body.

 

And not the good kind.

 

All expression was absent from his face so that he didn't give anything away, not so much as a hint at what he might be thinking or planning. It freaked you out. Your pulse rate increased to the point where you were convinced that your heart must be slamming against your rib cage, bruising itself while trying to escape in fright.

 

You were looking at the face of a ruthless murderer, you realised with a shudder.

 

If he wanted to, he could get rid of you right here and now and no one would question it. Hell, it was likely no one would give a damn even if they did know since you were nothing more than a lowly initiate.

 

“I asked you a question, initiate.”

 

He was close enough now that you could feel the heat coming off his body which alerted you to the fact that you'd started shaking.

 

“I ---” you started before gulping, “I, uhm, I couldn't sleep so I … t-took a w-walk in the hopes of, uhm, clearing my head.”

 

“That so?” he inquired without moving more than his lips. Not even an eyebrow was raised at you in ridicule. That, more than anything, frightened you.

 

“Yes!” you affirmed quickly, “I'm g-going to bed now. Goodnight, Eric! See ya tomorrow!”

 

Turning on your heel, you grasped the doorknob and pulled the door open the tiniest bit, hoping beyond hope that you'd gotten away with it.

 

You had to step back in order to do that, which caused you to make contact with Eric and you sucked in your breath as you did so. He neither commented nor backed away. You were beyond nauseous now, expecting him to unceremoniously snap your neck any second. Before you'd managed to open the door far enough for you to slip through, he placed his hand on it and closed it with a resounding thud.

 

“Then why are your clothes wet?” he whispered into your ear and you thought you were gonna piss yourself right then and there.

 

“Uhm, I--” you said with with a quivering voice, racking your brain for a plausible explanation.

 

“How stupid do you think I am, initiate?”

 

“I don't think--”

 

“Were you outside the compound?”

 

You bit your lip as you tried to decide which course of action would get you into less trouble; fessing up or being noncommittal.

 

“Answer,” he demanded in a tone so utterly calm, you were on the brink of breaking down because it sounded like certain death to you.

 

“I went to the r-rooftop for fresh air,” you said but you couldn't help but make it sound more like a question than a statement.

 

“Did you now?” he purred.

 

All of a sudden there was a dangerous softness in his voice that was too sensual to do anything but make you afraid. He sounded like a predator that got its prey cornered and was about to pounce.

 

You hummed affirmatively and prayed to whatever deity listening to get you out of this.

 

“And that rooftop just happened to be at Erudite?”

 

His words were the proverbial nail in the coffin and you went completely still as all blood drained from your face when you realised that he knew. He KNEW. You were deader than dead. Your mind started coming up with all the gruesome ways in which he might kill you as your trembling increased.

 

“H-how?”

 

You couldn't even finish the question for fear of throwing up.

 

“The control room alerted me to an initiate out of bed. Imagine my surprise when I watched you leave Dauntless to visit Erudite.”

 

There was an edge of gleeful anticipation in his voice and it might have scared you enough to faint if you hadn't been so confused.

 

“You let me leave unhindered?”

 

“I was curious,” he murmured in lieu of an explanation, “and in need of entertainment.”

 

Uh-oh. That couldn't be good.

 

Straightening up, you chanced a look over your shoulder at Eric. He was still utterly unreadable but there was a glint in his pale eyes that made you want to run to the end of the world and never look back.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn't throw you down the chasm right now.”

 

Raising your chin, you turned around, swallowed and tried to look tough. Showing weakness in front of Eric would get you killed, you knew, so maybe false bravado would help you survive the night.

 

“If you'd wanted to do that, you would've dragged me there already,” you said with as much conviction as you could muster.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Before you could gauge his reaction to your bold statement, he had thrown you over his shoulder and was marching in the direction of the chasm.

 

“Eric!” you pleaded, panicking as you punched his back. “I'm sorry! Put me down, please? Please! Please, Eric, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!”

 

His echoing footsteps were the only sounds aside from the blood rushing in your ears that registered in your panic before you'd made it to the infamous chasm. The deafening noise of the underground river seemed to drown out all your other senses for a few seconds.

 

“No, you're not,” he drawled as he threw you onto the walkway spanning the abyss, “but you will be.”

 

That was a promise, you knew, and it chilled you to the bone.

 

Attempting to get up, you turned onto all fours and let out a pained cry when Eric pushed you back down with his foot planted in the middle of your back, crushing the air from your lungs. Your face hung over the walkway, forcing you to stare into the chasm which might very well become your watery grave. The soft drizzle that sprayed your face felt like death beckoning you closer.

 

“Now, you've got two options, initiate; choose the easy way out or convince me to let you live.”

 

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I just --”

 

“You just what? Needed mummy to hold your hand?” he taunted.

 

“Yes! Yes, I'm sorry! It'll never happen again!”

 

“You're a disgrace.”

 

Your cheeks were wet from the tears streaming down your face and the fine spray from the river but the very real possibility of Eric throwing you down into the abyss made it impossible to control your hysteria.

 

“It was a moment’s weakness! It doesn't mean anything!”

 

“It means you're too weak to be Dauntless.”

 

“No!” you protested frantically. “I AM Dauntless! I'm loyal to Dauntless!”

 

“Are you?”

 

“YES!”

 

“I'm training soldiers, not rebels. You wilfully broke the rules. What do you think that makes you?” he sneered.

 

You could barely think straight but you knew that your life was literally in Eric’s hands and that you needed - at the very least - to keep him talking.

 

“An initiate who's still got a lot to learn?” you suggested hopefully.

 

“Indeed. Question is if you get that chance.”

 

“What do I need to do to convince you?” you asked, grasping for straws.

 

“Beg.”

 

You didn't even think twice about it before you opened your mouth. Under normal circumstances, you would've been too proud to do such a thing but you knew in your bones that Eric’s threat to kill you wasn't an idle one. He dealt in promises not threats.

 

“Please, Eric, don't throw me down the chasm! I'll never break the rules again! I don't even know why I did in the first place! I'll be better, I promise! I'll behave! I'll be the picture perfect soldier, I swear! Eric, please! I'll do anything, please!?”

 

You desperately tried to think of more reasons that might sway him towards letting you live while you breathed through your hiccups and the tears that wouldn't stop.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes! Anything! Please, Eric!”

 

The pressure vanished from your back and you scrambled onto your hands and knees before crawling towards the other side of the walkway where you huddled against the railing as far away from the edge as possible. But you didn't dare get up yet. You didn't even dare look at Eric.

 

“Pathetic,” he spat.

 

Instead of responding to him, you wiped your face with the sleeves of your jacket.

 

“Get up, initiate.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Sir, huh?” he repeated sardonically. “I like that.”

 

Finally, you looked up at him from under your lashes. His lips were curled in cruel amusement while he looked at you with nothing but contempt. Under the harsh Iights illuminating the walkway, he appeared even more imposing. His clothing and tattoos seemed darker and his skin lighter, almost turning him into a monstrous caricature of himself. Not that Eric needed any outside help to be intimidating.

 

“Go back to the dormitory.”

 

You blinked, not quite comprehending that you were truly off the hook. For now at least.

 

Slowly, you inched past him. Naturally, he didn't shift out of the way at all and made sure to stand closer to the railing, so that you had to approach the free drop in order to do as he said. You were half convinced that he'd push you down the second you were next to him, but he didn't. Breathing out in relief, you were completely unprepared for his hand gripping your upper arm that pushed you close enough to the chasm to have you teetering on the edge. If it hadn't been for his iron grip, you would've fallen. Heart racing once more, you almost missed what he was saying.

 

“ -- keep your guard up,” he drawled so close to your ear that his hot breath stirred the fine hairs along your hairline. “I own you now, initiate, so you better behave.”

 

You felt sick and it must've been obvious because he chuckled darkly before pushing you towards the end of the walkway. Feeling like weeping once your feet touched solid ground, you chose to flee instead.

 

The feeling of his eyes on you had you scurrying towards the safety of your bed.

* * *

 

That encounter with Eric had cost you years of your life. But waiting for him to do something -- anything -- was even worse.

 

It had been five days and you were getting more skittish with every second, expecting him to appear out of thin air the way he had that night or issue some kind of order directed at you. Every time he so much as glanced your way, every muscle in your entire body seemed to tense and whenever he called your name, you felt like you were seconds away from dropping dead on the spot from sheer shock.

 

Sleep became almost impossible to achieve since you were constantly on edge and it was starting to show in your performance during training. Sooner or later your scores would suffer to an extent that could hurt you, which would put you in danger of becoming factionless and you couldn't allow that to happen. More than once you'd contemplated confronting Eric outright but your common sense told you that you might as well commit suicide; the end result would be the same.

 

There was a rather impressive and painful bruise in the middle of your back, vaguely resembling the outline of Eric’s boot, that had you wanting to scowl at him 24/7, regardless of how foolish and possibly dangerous that notion was. On the rare occasions you were courageous enough to look him in the eye, your façade quickly crumbled under his merciless stare. Eric, you thought, would never be the first to back down from anything. Each time, you had to break eye-contact lest you’d show any obvious signs of being scared shitless. And each time you swore you saw Eric smirk cockily as you turned away.

 

After another such incident, he took to literally breathing down your neck during knife and gun exercises, though he never uttered a word. His mere presence so close to you felt suffocating. And it negatively affected your performance.

 

Two days passed in which he tormented you like this before Four asked you to stay behind.

 

You barely acknowledged your instructor since you were too honed in on Eric standing near the knives, doubtlessly listening in.

 

“Initiate,” Four began, looking concerned, “is everything okay with you?”

 

Instantly, your gaze flitted towards the Dauntless leader who met your eyes and said, “Since when do we mollycoddle our initiates, Four?”

 

“I'm not mollycoddling her, Eric,” Four said evenly though you could see his jaw clench at the other's interruption.

 

“No? Could've fooled me,” Eric drawled.

 

“You saying you haven't noticed her slipping in the rankings?”

 

“I'm saying I don't care that she's slipped in the rankings. And neither should you.”

 

That callous remark uttered in a tone that was the epitome of boredom prompted Four to look over his shoulder at his nemesis.

 

“I'm her instructor --”

 

“So am I.”

 

“-- so it's my job to care if one of our top initiates suddenly underperforms while doing the exact same things she's excelled at before. Wouldn't you agree?”

 

“No.”

 

Four huffed out a breath and looked heavenwards for just a second in an obvious effort to stay calm. Your eyes were darting back and forth between them, wisely choosing to keep silent for the time being. Them butting heads wasn't anything new and not for the first time you thought that the only reason these disagreements didn't escalate was because of their difference in rank.

 

“Clearly, something’s bothering her.”

 

“So?”

 

“So,” Four said bitingly,” it might be something that can easily be fixed which would enable her to regain her rank.”

 

“And?”

 

“What do you mean ‘and’?” Four snapped.

 

“Why should we care?”

 

“Because we're her instructors!”

 

“And, pray tell, what do you think the purpose of initiation is?”

 

“To train initiates so that they'll be an asset to Dauntless.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Four stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“If she can't get through initiation -- for whatever reason -- she's not good enough to be Dauntless,” Eric elaborated smugly. “Initiation is supposed to weed out the weak.”

 

You were biting the inside of your cheek in order to stay calm. The nerve of him! It was all his fault that you were so scared and distracted you couldn't concentrate on training. But you knew that if you contradicted Eric, he'd retaliate. Probably by offing you. Slowly and painfully.

 

“Eric,” Four chastised, “that's --”

 

“I'm the leader here, Four.”

 

And that was that.

 

Four’s lips thinned but he didn't say anything more, just squeezed your shoulder before he stomped out of the room.

 

Uncertainly, you looked towards Eric, cocking your head at him. He maintained eye contact as he prowled towards you. Your heart started beating faster as your palms grew cold and clammy. He stopped so close in front of you, the tips of your shoes almost touched. You swallowed hard and focused your eyes straight forward at his pectoral muscles, feeling as if you were going to faint if you kept staring into those glacial eyes.

 

“Report to my office in an hour, initiate.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Are you questioning me?” he said softly.

 

The cadence of his voice dripped with danger, raising the hairs at the back of your neck.

 

“No.”

 

“No, what?”

 

For a second, you were confused before you recalled the other night.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

You could just make out the smirk curling his lips before he brushed past you without another word.

* * *

 Your legs felt leaden as you showered and got dressed. What on earth could he possibly want from you? Obviously, it couldn't be anything good because, well, it's ERIC. Whatever he's got planned for you would be humiliating or painful or both. Of that you were sure.

 

As you took the elevator up to the leaders’ offices, you felt a little weak in the knees and were rather relieved that your muscles weren't visibly quivering in fright. Dragging your feet towards Eric’s door, you -- surprisingly -- felt mostly numb. Maybe you'd exhausted all your panicked responses over the course of the past week and your body had become accustomed to being constantly high strung.

 

Determinedly, you rapped your knuckles against the door, trying to fake a confident demeanour and reminding yourself that cowering in front of Eric would only make this worse. And yet you knew that defying him in any way, shape or form could be just as disastrous. It was a precarious balance; appearing strong without being disobedient.

 

“Come in.”

 

His tone was very clipped, sounding annoyed. If you didn't know that he always sounded like that, you would've been seriously frightened. Well. More frightened than you already were.

 

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and stepped into his office, but stopped just past the threshold, still holding the door open in a subconscious effort to keep this as short as possible.

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

“Close the door,” he ordered without looking up at you.

 

Briefly, you wondered if he was actually working on something or if he was just messing with your mind by pretending that your presence was too inconsequential to deserve his full attention. You did as you were told even though every nerve in your body screamed at you to defy him.

 

“Come here,” he drawled, still not making eye contact with you.

 

You took a few tentative steps towards him so that you came to stand directly in front of his desk.

 

“Closer.”

 

Hesitating, you wondered what exactly it was he meant by that.

 

“I said,” he repeated, indicating the place next to his chair behind the desk, “come closer.”

 

Biting your lip, you walked over to where he wanted you.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

“Eric --”

 

“Kneel.”

 

He didn’t bark -- didn't even raise his voice -- but the command was so sharp, it was unmistakable that he expected you to obey. You gulped and reluctantly kneeled next to him, fixing your stare on the floor, while your hands balled into fists at the humiliation of it.

 

Scooting back with his chair, he said, “Under the desk.”

 

“What?!” you screeched startled, looking up at him.

 

Finally, he met your gaze. There was a diabolical glint in his eyes that sent a shiver through you.

 

“Do you need directions, princess?”

 

The way he enunciated the endearment made your hackles rise. It was drenched in so much contempt and mockery that it sounded like the filthiest swear word imaginable.

 

“You cannot be serious,” you pressed out through clenched teeth.

 

Eric leant down to you, gripped your chin and murmured, “You want me to throw you out of Dauntless right now?”

 

You seethed in silence, rapidly calculating what other choices you had. Which were none.

 

“Eric, I can't.”

 

He smiled at your answer and it made you feel nauseous because you'd never seen such a smile; sharp as a razor's edge and promising unimaginable pain.

 

“Didn't you swear you'd do ‘anything’ in exchange for me not killing you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” he spat.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Last chance,” he said, flipping out a knife and pressing its tip to the hollow of your throat. “Do as I say or suffer the consequences.”

 

Goosebumps seemed to erupt from that point of contact outwards. Clenching your teeth, you nodded ever so slightly as to not cut yourself on the blade before crawling under the desk once he'd removed it.

 

“Good girl,” Eric muttered condescendingly.

 

Your stomach churned as he rolled the chair forward so that you had to press yourself between his legs. His crotch was literally in your face, sporting a prominent bulge.

 

It didn’t take a genius to guess what came next.

 

Eric unzipped his trousers and reached into his briefs to free his cock. His member was long and thick and it curved upwards. You wanted to shrink away when he started stroking himself, but even if there had been enough room, you wouldn't have been able to do so since Eric grabbed the back of your head with his other hand, pulling you close. He dragged the weeping tip across your lips, coating them in his precum.

 

“Suck,” he ordered and forced you onto his dick when you didn't immediately comply. “Watch your teeth or I'll remove them.”

 

Making sure your lips were covering your teeth, you started suckling without enthusiasm while inadvertently inhaling his musky scent.

 

“Is that the best you can do?”

 

The threat was very clear from his tone alone, so you swallowed your pride and circled the spongy head with the tip of your tongue, teasing him, before increasing the suction even as tears of anger at your helplessness trickled down your cheeks.

 

Eric’s hand tangled in your hair as he applied pressure, signaling that he wanted you to take his length into your mouth. Just as you resolved yourself to let him slip further inside, you heard a knock on the door, causing you to retreat. Except that you couldn’t. You'd managed to pull away a little but your lips were still wrapped around his cockhead.

 

“Better be quiet,” he told you as you panicked and clawed at his thighs. “Come in, Four.”

 

“You wanted to discuss something with me?”

 

“Yes,” Eric said as he forced you forward, feeding you his cock inch by inch.

 

Not having another choice, you tried to relax as he invaded your mouth. Your compliance prompted him to loosen his grip, allowing you to start bobbing your head at your own pace before he removed his hand altogether. You knew that if he went too deep, you'd gag which would surely alert Four and that was the last thing you wanted.

 

“What's up?” Four asked.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking care of the situation with your favourite initiate.”

 

Your eyes bugged. That bastard! He was going to discuss you with Four while he made you service him beneath the desk?!

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

His voice was perfectly even when he said, “I considered what you said earlier and I'm taking care of it.”

 

You were furious at his impertinence and tried to think of ways in which to retaliate when it suddenly hit you. There was a good chance Eric did not want Four to know what he was forcing you to do right now and with that came the realisation that you weren't completely powerless despite having your leader's taste coating your tongue.

 

You were gonna give Eric the best head he's ever had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of.

 

“You're talking about earlier?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you …. reconsidered,” Four said, sounding understandably disbelieving.

 

Let's see if the big, bad Dauntless leader can keep quiet, you thought vindictively as you flattened your tongue and sealed your lips around his throbbing length -- sucking in earnest now -- before swallowing as much of him as possible. You stopped just shy of gagging, inhaling through your nose and carefully inching forward to take even more.

 

“Are you questioning me?” Eric inquired.

 

His voice had gotten a little huskier, you thought, and you could've sworn there'd been the slightest hitch in his breathing. It almost made you smile but you concentrated on letting the tip of his dick enter your throat. You had to draw back in order not to make any noise when you sensed you were about to gag, but as soon as you were sure you were ready, you went down on him again. This time, though, you also started fondling his heavy balls and put your other hand around the base of his velvety cock, pumping up and down with the occasional twist.

 

“I wouldn't dare,” Four replied dryly. “Was that all?”

 

“Yes,” Eric all but hissed as you redoubled your efforts. “You're dismissed.”

 

The muscles in his thighs were tightening and you felt his cock twitching, alerting you to the fact that he was close.

 

Four huffed exasperatedly before you heard the door open and close. The second Four was gone, both of Eric’s hands were in your hair, mercilessly forcing you to deepthroat him. His hips pushed up as he sought his release and he grunted in pleasure whenever you gagged around him. You had trouble breathing but his grip was too strong to break out of.

 

“You filthy tease,” he growled just before he spilled himself down your throat.

 

After the first few spurts, he pulled back far enough so that his dick was lying heavily on your tongue, making you taste the salty, bitter flavour of his release.

 

“Swallow!”

 

You had trouble doing as he said since there was still a lot of cum. Some of it dribbled out of the corners of your mouth despite your best efforts. He didn't let you go immediately once he was finished. Instead he kept you pressed against him as he regained his breath.

 

“Clean me.”

 

His command incensed you, which he must have somehow sensed since one of his hands slipped around your throat, squeezing a little in warning.

 

Reluctantly, you obeyed and lapped up all traces of cum. He let you pull back but as soon as he slipped out of your mouth, Eric pushed your head lower, indicating that you were to lick his balls as well. Digging your nails into his thighs, you complied.

 

“Zip me back up, initiate.”

 

You knew that the reason he addressed you by rank was to reaffirm the nature of your relationship, but it felt particularly indecent since his essence was still overwhelmingly present on your tongue and your hands were on his cock, manoeuvring it back into his briefs before zipping up his trousers.

 

Finally, he scooted his chair back so that you were able to get out from underneath his desk. He was watching you and you defiantly returned his stare as you made to stand up but he kept you down with a hand on your shoulder.

 

Eric smirked infuriatingly and tapped the index finger of his other hand against the corner of his mouth before he said, “You missed some.”

 

Blushing bright red, you made to wipe the traces of his cum away with the sleeve of your shirt but he caught your arm.

 

“Hands in your lap,” he ordered.

 

You did as you were told, knowing you'd be punished if you disobeyed. Eric gathered the remnants of his cum on his finger and held it against your lips, pushing until you opened up and sucked it off. He repeated the action with the other corner of your mouth and the bit that had dribbled onto your chin. When he was done, he patted you on the head as though you were a dog.

 

You were beyond humiliated. Somehow, this was worse than actually blowing him. How did he turn the tables on you so quickly? Minutes ago, you'd been the one teasing him to the point where he’d nearly lost it in front of Four. Damn him!

 

“Leave,” he said, already turning back towards his desk, effectively dismissing you.

 

“Are we done?” you asked hoarsely, hoping he'd be done for good with you after this even though you knew how unlikely that was.

 

“For now.”

 

You sighed and slightly deflated, hanging your head in defeat.

 

“If you wanna keep kneeling next to me, be my guest,” he remarked.

 

Rapidly, you got to your feet and left his office without looking back. You thought you heard him laugh after you’d closed the door.

* * *

 Though Eric had continued to hover during exercises, you’d found a way to ignore him and by doing so managed to rank eighth at the end of the first stage of initiation. A huge weight had been lifted off of you once you'd made it through the physical part.

 

What could be worse than getting beaten up every other day, you figured.

 

Well, turns out it could get so much worse.

 

After sitting in a hallway for the better part of the morning, waiting your turn to be called into a room by either Four or Eric, your nervousness had kicked in. You tried not to make yourself crazy but it was hard when you kept seeing other initiates go in looking perfectly fine only to leave all pale and shaky.

 

At first you thought they were going by rank but it became obvious that wasn't the case when you were left waiting. You'd tried closing your eyes and taking a nap but your thoughts kept circling around what might be awaiting you behind those doors. After sitting for what felt like hours, your butt had gone numb and you started pacing back and forth until a Dauntlessborn initiate snapped at you to stay still.

 

Finally, only two of you were left. The realisation that you'd have to face whatever they were doing in a few minutes was a relief even if it also frightened you. You prayed that Four would be the one to call you in, but -- of course -- Eric’s door opened first and he called your name.

 

Lucky you.

 

Inhaling deeply to calm your nerves, you marched over to him and entered.

 

The room itself was small and sterile. The only furniture was a reclining metal chair that looked like the one you'd sat in during the aptitude test with a machine hooked up to a computer next to it that looked familiar.

 

“Sit,” Eric said, sounding bored as he went to the machine.

 

“What's gonna happen?” you enquired as you walked towards the chair.

 

“ _Ever hear the phrase ‘face your fears’? At Dauntless_ , _we're taking that literally. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation.”_

 

You took a seat and felt a chill go through you as the cold metal made contact with your bare arms. Eric approached you with a rather large syringe that contained an orange liquid. Since your hair was piled on top of your head in a messy bun, he had free access to your neck.

 

Shrinking away, you asked, “No wires?”

 

Eric sighed in pure vexation. “ _I have wires, but for you there's a tiny transmitter in the serum that sends data to the computer_.”

 

And with that he unceremoniously pushed the needle none too gently into the side of your neck. It hurt and you tightened your hands on the armrests to the point where your knuckles turned white, but you'd be damned if you made a sound of distress in front of Eric.

 

Your eyes snapped to his as he explained in a drawling voice, “ _The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds._ ”

 

“And then happens what? Another simulation like during the aptitude test?” you said through clenched teeth as the edges of your vision started to get blurry.

 

“ _This one is different from the aptitude test. In addition to containing the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdala, which --_ ”

 

“-- _is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions like fear --_ ”

 

Eric raised an unimpressed eyebrow at your interruption before continuing. “ _It induces a hallucination. The brain's electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor._ ”

 

“Hence the wires.”

 

“Shut up,” he reprimanded. “ _I will then forward the recording to Dauntless administrators. You stay in the hallucination until you calm down -- that is, lower your heart rate and control your breathing.”_

You swallowed which only seemed to make your neck hurt more as the first symptoms of fear manifested themselves. Your breathing sped up and your palms were getting sweaty as your heart started racing.

 

And then Eric was gone.

 

You were standing in the middle of a field. There seemed to be no horizon, just an endless expanse of grass but you spied a fence in the distance when you turned on your axis. You couldn't shake the feeling of something ominous being about to happen. Figuring your best bet was to walk towards that fence, you turned in that direction and were suddenly faced with cows. Jumping backwards in fright, you turned your head every which way only to realise that you were standing in a circle of them. You felt paralysed as you took in their flaring nostrils and those dark, malicious eyes that were trained on you. They were so big. People always forgot how fucking huge cows were, but they towered over you and looked positively massive as they stood shoulder to shoulder around you, caging you in. When the one in front of you licked its nostrils with its slimy tongue, you were seconds away from passing out due to overwhelming disgust. And the smell. God! They smelt unclean and sort of musky in the worst way. It turned your stomach. You could've dealt with all of that if they'd stayed where they were, but you panicked when they started closing in on you, tightening the circle as the noise of their huffing and snorting became deafening. Maybe they picked up on your fear, like most animals were able to do, because you were convinced that they grew more agitated and that at least one of them was chomping at the bit as it prepared to attack. Your knees wobbled as your hands shook, your fright ever increasing. And then they charged. Shrieking, you jumped and thought about simply curling up in a ball on the grass but your survival instinct must have kicked in because before your brain had time to comprehend what you were doing, you'd ducked and managed to crawl out under their legs. Save for a few hooves making contact with your body, you got away scot free. You didn't have time to catch your breath before they started chasing you. Screaming, you sprinted towards the fence. The rumbling sound of their hooves striking the grass sent shivers through you as you imagined being trampled to death. You were sure you could feel their disgustingly moist and hot breaths on the back of your neck before you jumped and vaulted over the fence.

 

One minute you were running from psychotic cows and the next you found yourself in Erudite’s _huge and silent_ _foyer_. _It smelt like dust-covered pages. The wood-panelled floor creaked beneath your feet. Bookcases lined the walls on either side, but you knew they were decorative more than anything._ The foyer was filled with people but no one payed you any attention despite the fact that you were sticking out like a sore thumb in Dauntless black. They just went about their day. Frowning, you wondered what you were doing here as you started to wander aimlessly. Seemingly out of nowhere, a dishevelled, middle-aged man appeared and came stumbling towards you. He was wearing blue like the rest of them but his shirt was buttoned wrong and wasn't tucked into his wrinkled trousers and he was wearing mismatched shoes. His hands were in his hair, tugging at the strands with so much ferocity, you winced in sympathy because you just knew that he was tearing them out at the roots. There were scratches on his cheeks that you guessed were self-inflicted. In addition to his more than unusual appearance, you noticed that he kept mumbling to himself while his bloodshot eyes darted frantically around the room. An air of unpredictability surrounded him and you found yourself backing away while checking if anyone else took notice of the clearly distressed man running amok. Surprisingly, he seemed to be just as invisible to the other occupants as you were. Erudite were such sticklers for rules that you couldn't quite fathom how no one so much as glanced in his direction. Or yours for that matter. While you'd been caught up in your musings the man had gotten close enough that you could hear him and nothing he said made any sense. He might as well have spoken another language. Suddenly, his hands shot forward and grabbed your upper arms in an iron grip, digging his nails into your skin while babbling incoherently with so much insistence that it scared you. He sounded completely unhinged and you were at an utter loss at what to do. You tried prying his hands off of you while you shouted for help that went unnoticed but he only held on tighter, getting so close to you that spit landed on your face as he started shouting. When you still didn't respond to whatever he was telling you, he started hitting himself on the head over and over again, which freaked you out even more. Reaching out to stop him from hurting himself, you caught one of his wrists but the restraint only served to make him turn on you again. He lunged at you and decked you in the jaw which apparently activated the rigorous training you'd been going through at Dauntless. Without actively thinking about it, you stopped the next oncoming fist with the flat of your palm before grabbing it to keep him somewhat immobile. You threw your own fist at his temple, not knocking him out but making him stumble. Swiftly, you took the opportunity to put him in a chokehold and applied pressure until he fainted.

 

In the blink of an eye you were out of Erudite and standing in an old, dilapidated house where you were chased by unseen entities that were out to kill you. You tried calming down to lower your heart rate and control your breathing, thinking it would be the key to escape this nightmare but that was easier said than done and so you did the only thing you could think of; force yourself to stand in the middle of the room and shut everything out until you managed to calm down enough to be released from this particular fear.

 

Sure enough, you opened your eyes to a different scene. You were in an arena with lions running free around you. They'd been ignoring you until your fear spiked, which is when you became prey in their eyes and they attacked. There was a machete at the far end of the arena and you managed to sprint towards it by making zig zag lines to avoid the charging beasts. Once you'd secured the weapon, you mercilessly defended yourself and were pulled from this scene after killing the last lion.

 

Now you were at the choosing ceremony. But when your name was called, you found yourself out of control of your body. It felt as though someone else was pulling the strings whenever you tried to do anything. Whoever controlled you made you humiliate yourself in front of everyone you knew. You fought back and gained a few more millimetres of control every time you did before it was wrenched away from you again. It was the worst feeling in the world to be unable to control your own body. When you took the knife with which you were meant to draw blood and choose a Faction, the only solution you could come up with was to slit your own throat.

 

Then you were on the walkway over the chasm, facing Eric once again. This time, he couldn't be persuaded to show mercy. Instead he threw you into the abyss without much fanfare. But you didn't die on impact. Instead, you felt your bones break when you hit the rocks. The snapping sound was deafening even over the rushing water. Everything hurt and you were convinced that you'd never felt such pain. You were lying in an odd angle which allowed you to look down at your body but you wished you hadn't done so; a lot of broken bones were sticking out of your bloody flesh, the white gleamingly bright against the red. You screamed until your voice was hoarse at the horrifying sight but no one came to your rescue even though you could see other Dauntless members crossing the chasm via the walkway above you. Some of them even looked at you but they evidently didn't care. The longer it took, the more unbearable the pain became. Shouldn't you have lost consciousness by now or at least gotten numb from the adrenaline? Tears were streaming down your face and whenever you tried moving at all, a wave of nausea hit you accompanied by dark spots dotting your vision. You repeated this a few times while begging for anyone to help you in between but you realised that no one would save you. So you focused on shutting out all sensation after closing your eyes -- which took a considerable amount of concentration and strength -- and went utterly still. Though you were in an enormous amount of pain, you must have managed to sufficiently slow your heart rate after evening out your breathing because next thing you knew, you were swimming in the middle of an ocean.

 

Water was all around you and the feeling of not being able to touch the ground even when you allowed your head to be submerged had you panicking instantly. You swallowed a good portion of water as it became harder and harder to stay afloat, making you cough and wretch whenever you were able to keep your head above the surface. Your eyes, nose and throat burnt from the salt. Already, you noticed your arms and legs getting weaker, which made swimming increasingly tough. Gathering your composure, you forced yourself to relax by reminding yourself that you wouldn't drown. This was salt water as you'd discovered when you'd swallowed it, so all you had to do for now was to keep kicking your legs. Just when you'd managed to get a grip of yourself, something brushed against your bare legs. Something swift and slippery. You were hyperventilating at this point because you had a pretty good idea as to what it might be but you were currently too afraid to look down and confirm your suspicions. But when more … things … of the same nature brushed against you, the rising panic seemed to be aided by the uncertainty. Whimpering, you looked down and realised that you were surrounded by a multitude of small and medium-sized fish. Their scales glittered in the sunlight that filtered into the water and you screamed as you frantically tried to get away from them which -- once again -- caused you to sink below the surface where you were met with more fish. Your eyes were wide with panic even under the water and what you saw then was even worse: wherever they'd touched you, their scales seemed to cling to your skin. As you tried brushing off the shiny scales that littered your legs and arms, you sunk ever deeper. And the deeper you went, the bigger the fish became. Soon, you felt as though there was nothing but gills and tails and scales and bulging eyes and open mouths surrounding you. And still, there was no floor in sight. Bubbles escaped towards the surface as you screamed soundlessly, now completely covered in scales that seemed to embed themselves in your skin. All around you, you could see nothing but fish. The oxygen grew ever sparser and before long, your body was spasming, fighting for much needed air before everything went dark.

 

Gasping, you opened your eyes. Sweat beaded on your forehead. You were shaking. Slowly, you registered the tears wetting your cheeks. Before you had time to make sense of your surroundings, a familiar voice interrupted.

 

“Cows and fish?” Eric drawled.

 

“S-shut up!” you exclaimed but you were stuttering because you were still trembling badly from the phantom feeling of fish rubbing against you.

 

“Calm down.”

 

You closed your eyes and tried forcing your body to get a grip. “Shouldn't I be already calm? Didn’t you say the sim would only end if I achieved that?”

 

“You died in the last one.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, you lowered your heart rate and breathing by dying, which is like winning on a technicality. You achieved what was required but you didn't actually beat the fear itself.”

 

You groaned and massaged your temples since an insistent headache was making itself known. Whether that was due to the sim or Eric’s obnoxiousness, you didn't know. Probably a combination of the two.

 

“So how many did I have?” you forced out through clenched teeth.

 

“Seven.”

 

“That is below average, right?”

 

Eric hummed affirmatively.

 

“That's good, right?”

 

“You can do better.”

 

Rolling your eyes, you said, “A round of applause for the king of motivational speeches.”

 

“At least you know your place,” he drawled with a smirk.

 

“And where would that be?” you asked bitingly, annoyed by his condescending demeanour.

 

He raised a pierced eyebrow at you.

 

“Beneath me.”

 

The way he said it was so matter of fact, it caused you to press your lips into a thin line while your nostrils flared in anger.

 

How can one person be this infuriating?

 

“What do you mean by I could do better?” you asked, pointedly ignoring his remark.

 

“It took you 5:43 minutes to get through them. That'll be your goal during this part of initiation.”

 

“5:43 isn't bad, is it?”

 

“It is if you want to rank high.”

 

You sighed defeatedly. The mere thought of ever having to do this again made you nauseous.

 

“Can I go now?” you asked.

 

A headache was pulsing behind your temples and you were not in the mood to deal with anyone. Especially not Eric. Your bed was calling your name.

 

“Not so fast,” he said.

 

“Eric,” you pleaded despite yourself as you started to get up.

 

“Sit.”

 

You pursed your lips at the unmistakable command and crossed your arms over your chest.

 

“What do you want?” you snapped in a rare show of bravado.

 

Your spine tingled as the awareness of danger trickled in when he stalked towards you.

 

“Careful, princess,” he sneered, “Better not forget who you're talking to.”

 

“As if that were possible,” you scoffed as you sank down dejectedly in your seat once more. No sense in poking the bear.

 

“Right,” he drawled with a grin that raised the hairs all over your body, “I was part of your fear sim, after all.”

 

He sounded inordinately pleased by that fact.

 

“Don't flatter yourself,” you mumbled as you shifted uneasily in your seat.

 

Eric placed his hands on either armrest, caging you in as he leant closer and slowly -- deliberatedly -- raked his eyes over your body. Your breathing accelerated when you spied the blatant hunger in his icy, silver eyes. Even though he quite obviously still held all the cards what with him being a Dauntless leader who witnessed you breaking the rules and all, you'd be lying to yourself if you pretended he didn't turn you on. Anyone with a pulse was appreciative of that body of his but the danger and power that seemed to emanate from him fired you up even more, which shouldn't come as a surprise; you did test Dauntless, after all, and a thirst for danger was kind of a prerequisite.

 

Subconsciously, you licked your lips which made Eric’s gaze drop to your mouth. You eyeballed each other for a few heartbeats before he grabbed your chin and surprised you by kissing you. The unexpected sensation of his lips pressed against yours threatened to make you dizzy. He applied pressure on your cheek with his thumb until you opened for him so he could push his tongue into your mouth. You didn't even try to battle him for domination, just gripped his vest and pulled him closer as you moaned into his mouth at the faint taste of mint assaulting your senses and wrapped your legs around his hips.

Eric growled before he let go of your chin so he could pull down your leggings and knickers in one go. He quickly took them off along with your boots. Thank god, you hadn't worn lace up shoes, you thought, as he gripped the underside of your thighs. Eric lifted you and had turned around with you clinging to his neck before you could wrap your legs back around him. You let out an unladylike squeak against his lips at the abrupt change in position and then blushed as you realised you were naked from the waist down and straddling him. He made quick work of pulling your shirt and sports bra over your head before his mouth was back on yours. Pulling at his vest, you attempted to aid him in undressing as you were desperate to get him naked but he bit your bottom lip in warning. You slid your hands up to his neck as you eagerly participated in letting him snog you senseless.

 

Eric had his hands on your hips, pulling you against his clothed erection as his tongue continued to claim your mouth. You shivered at the feeling and bucked your hips in search of more friction. He noticed your impatience and smirked against your lips before he pulled back and brushed his nose along your cheek as his calloused hands stroked up along your ribs.

 

With anyone else this might have come off as a sweet gesture but with Eric it made your pulse race as you tried to anticipate what he'd do next. He was unpredictable at the best of times. It was like letting a wild animal get close to your jugular and instinct made you freeze.

 

But then he licked the shell of your ear, which caused you to shiver before he scraped his teeth over your pulse point. You arched your back as your nails dug into his shoulders. Humming appreciatively at his defined muscles, you squirmed at the feeling of one hand trailing down your body to the apex of your thighs while the other pinched a nipple. A gasp was torn from your lips when Eric pushed a thick finger into your wet heat. Squirming, you whimpered as you instinctively started rolling your hips, effectively riding his finger that was quickly joined by a second.

 

Eric watched you closely as he moved his fingers inside you, stretching you deliciously. A smug smirk adorned his thin lips at the obvious rapture displayed on your face and if his ministrations hadn't been feeling so goddamn good, you would've scowled at him for his arrogance. Instead, you closed your eyes and focused on the pleasure he was inflicting on your body.

 

Placing his thumb on your clit, Eric rubbed your most sensitive spot in tight circles and you threw your head back at the tingles travelling up your spine that had you clawing at his shoulders. You were grinding onto him while he opened you up for him. The squelching sounds of his digits penetrating your wet cunt brought a blush to your cheeks. Heat was curling low in your belly and you were just about to swallow your pride and beg for a third finger when he withdrew altogether.

 

Snapping open your eyes, you started to protest but any objections were swiftly wiped away when he reached between your bodies and the sound of a zipper echoed through the room. Your mouth went dry at the knowledge that you'd be feeling him inside you in a few seconds. The light sheen of sweat that had gathered on your body made you shiver as you waited for him to continue.

 

He didn't make you wait too long before a tight grip on your hip signalled you to lift onto your knees as he lined up his cock with the other, dragging it back and forth along your slit to coat himself in your wetness. You knew you were gonna have a bruise in the shape of his fingers tomorrow.

 

“Down,” he commanded huskily. “Slowly.”

 

You gulped as the head of his cock breached your entrance and slid inside. Eric’s eyes were trained on your cunt, watching you take him inch by inch. He felt glorious. Every ridge seemed to stroke your walls and you silently thanked Dauntless policy for giving women birth control implants and making sure everyone was regularly checked for STDs.

 

Your thighs soon started to quiver from the strain in your muscles as you kept up the torturous pace. Biting your lip, you furrowed your brows at the stretch. The slight burn as you tried to accommodate his girth sent heat waves through you.

 

When you bumped against his fist, his smoldering eyes snapped up to meet yours. He'd kept it curled around the base to hold his cock steady as you impaled yourself. Now he let go so you could take him to the hilt. You were panting at the feeling of being stuffed so full and whimpered when his newly freed hand grabbed your other hip.

 

Eric’s lips curled derisively when he said, “Move.”

 

Tentatively, you raised yourself off his dick until only the tip was still inside before Eric applied pressure and pulled you back into his lap. He made you fuck yourself on his cock over and over again. The fact that you were the one moving should've meant that you dictated the pace but despite your dominant position, there was no doubt about who was dominating whom. Eric was in control and you were forced to obey. Simple as that.

 

The friction was almost unbearable and your blood was already thrumming with need. You knew that it wouldn't take much more to cum. Desperate to release the coiled ball of heat that seemed to be pulsating in your core, you lifted a hand from his shoulder and trailed it over your body, kneading your breast before pinching a nipple until you gasped at the painful pleasure of it. You were aware that Eric was watching you intently but he made no move to stop you, merely kept guiding you up and down his throbbing length. Slowly, your hand descended down your stomach but before you'd reached your engorged nub, Eric spoke.

 

“Don't,” he ordered.

 

You frowned at him as you mewled in protest, but he thrust his fingers into your messy bun and pulled your head back, exposing your throat to him. The action was solely meant to dominate you. Grabbing his bicep, you tried increasing the pace despite his show of dominance but he wouldn't let you. Instead, he pressed you down and had you grinding, causing his hard cock to touch every sensitive nerve inside you. When a strangled moan escaped you, he gave one last tug on your hair before he once again gripped your hip. Yes, he was most definitely leaving bruises.

 

Your skin felt too hot and too tight. Knowing your body was demanding release, you figured making Eric lose control might be a way to get what you wanted.

 

After placing your hand back on his shoulder, you leant forward, bringing your mouth to his neck. You moaned a little at the scent of fire and gunpowder coming off of him. Placing your lips at the base of his tattoo, you chased the design by licking up the side of is neck to just below his ear while he moved you to his liking. You'd wanted to do this ever since you'd laid eyes on him for the first time. Eric growled and bucked up into you, sending a shock through you as he grazed your G-spot. His movement brought you tantalisingly close to the edge as you tightened around him.

 

“You won't cum without my permission.”

 

“Eric,” you whined.

 

“Not. Without. My. Permission. Initiate,” he growled. “Understood?”

 

You were panting and leant your forehead against his jaw in an attempt to bring your breathing under control. A clean, citrusy scent underneath the heavier smokey ones washed over you as you inhaled deeply. Somehow, his mouth-watering scent only increased your arousal.

 

Luckily, Eric was getting impatient as well.

 

Gradually, he made you pick up speed until you were bouncing on his dick, slamming your arse against the tops of his thighs with every move. Your back was arched in pleasure as you took him over and over again. The way your walls pulsed and clenched at the delicious friction had you trembling. You needed just a bit more and since his neck seemed to be a weak spot, you once again licked and kissed along his tattoo before biting down just below his ear.

 

Eric roared, grabbed your throat and squeezed as he slammed you down on his twitching member. Straining upwards to bury himself as deep within you as possible, he hit your cervix hard enough that you'd be sore afterwards. He made you rock against him while keeping his dick fully sheathed and exploded inside of you at the near painful tightening of your cunt.

 

The feeling of his hot seed filling you made you shiver and you tried moving against him more insistently to follow him over the edge but Eric was having none of it. He'd snaked one arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders as he held you immobile while his member continued to twitch and spurt inside your cunt. You were clawing at him, begging incoherently as the need to cum nearly drove you insane.

 

Dimly, you noticed that Eric was panting into your ear as he came down from his high but your entire body felt as if it was on fire. He stood up with you pressed against him, still connected even though his spent dick was starting to soften inside you. Before you could make sense of what was happening, he'd pulled out and deposited you in the chair, sending a shock through you as your naked body came into contact with the metal.

 

You blinked up at him, not quite comprehending what was going on as he zipped himself back up and straightened his clothes.

 

Looking down at you, he had the audacity to smirk at your flushed appearance.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he said.

 

Turning on his heel, he stalked towards the door and left.

 

Panting with his seed trickling out of you and smearing your thighs, you blushed a furious shade of red as you realised that he'd left you sweaty, desperate and throbbing with need.

 

“Fucking knobhead!” you screamed.

 

Initiation couldn't be over fast enough.

 


End file.
